Prince William and Princess Buttercup
by Litheran
Summary: Spike goes for a very evil shopping trip around Christmas time and runs into a princess. Rated M for reference to siring of a child.


This was my entry for noel of spike 2010; figured I'd share it with the folks here as well.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; Joss and Mutant Enemy are the lucky ones.******

**Summary: Spike's looking for a Christmas gift for Dru; but instead he finds his future.******

**Pairings: Spuffy friendship; you'll understand when you read it.**

"Bloody bint; not my fault she can't take a joke!"

Spike's relationship with Miss Edith was almost as complicated as his and Dru's. He'd originally gotten the doll as a way to avoid what he was doing right now.

Finding Drusilla a playmate.

There weren't many things that William the Bloody considered morally wrong. After all he'd been taught by Angelus and the bastard had viewed evil as an art form. But the first time Drusilla had requested they find a child he'd had no problem; until he learned she wanted to turn it into a living...er...un-living doll. Instead he'd found Miss Edith and that had appeased Dru...for a time. Eventually though Dru had asked again and Spike has acquiesced; thinking he could bare it for her sake. Turning a child and his mother were the only two things Spike had ever done in his whole existence that he wished he could take back.

It wasn't like he'd imagined; expecting some little terror to start ripping out throats left and right. The little sweetling had cried for hours because she couldn't make her vampire visage fade. She'd begged for her mother and Dru had grown tired of her new plaything barely a day after she'd risen. Only by promising to return her to her family did he get her to finally cease. He'd left her on a park bench shortly before sunrise; promising to send her mother after her. He found he couldn't bare the thought of ending her life a second time. Dru had asked several times over the last few decades for another playmate; Spike would always return with a new porcelain doll and no explanation.

So, why was he out and about in Los Angeles about to do that same horrible deed? Miss "Bloody" Edith. Spike had only suggested that it might be time to move on; having spent months aimlessly milling about the City of Angels. Dru had stated that Miss Edith and the stars insisted this is where the final dance was to occur. Frustrated at being cooped up for so long; Spike had casually remarked that Miss Edith could dance off a bleeding cliff for all he cared. Several pieces of broken furniture and five scratches down his face later; his dark queen had locked herself away; refusing to come out for the last week. He knew she must be getting hungry and he dare not break down the door for fear she might jump out the window. He loved the bird; but he was the first to admit that she was a few fags short of a pack. He'd finally decided that the only way to appease her was to do this one thing for her.

With thoughts of stupid dolls and difficult women he left their temporary home and set out to the one place he knew he could find small children and absent minded parents; an American shopping mall. Seemed more apt to be called a hunting ground; so many convenient hiding places. Ironically there was not one pint sized rascal to be found at Santa's village. After nearly an hour of searching he finally gave up hope; resolute in his determination to force Dru out of her foxhole he started marching towards the exit. Only to run into a blond bundle of energy; the little thing immediately bounced backwards and landed unceremoniously on her rump.

"Ow!"

Before he could remember he was an evil master vampire he quickly knelt next to the little girl and tilted her chin to look into her eyes. Spike hadn't come across many things in the last century he'd call precious. But the puzzled and slightly upset gaze the little one had fixed on him definitely qualified. Realizing this girl would be perfect for his task he slipped into the persona of William with nary an effort.

"I'm sorry sweet bit; didn't break anything did I?"

The girl regarded him for a moment; seeming doubtful of his cheery demeanor. Finally she gave a hesitant smile and shook her head.

"No, I don't think so."

Spike stood and offered his hand; pasting on as welcoming a smile as he could muster. She gladly accepted it and he swiftly brought her to her feet.

Spike sat on his haunches and looked around for any indication of a parental figure.

"What's your name nibblet?"

Smiling happily the girl sucked in as much air as she could manage and delved into a long answer.

"Dad said I could make up my own name today since were going shopping for Christmas and I think he's gonna get me a new pair of ice skates but I just saw Princess Bride so my names Princess Buttercup."

Taking another quick breath she flashed him a goofy grin that showed one single missing tooth before she continued.

"You sound an awful lot like they do in that movie, does that mean you're a prince what's your name?"

Spike smiled genuinely for the first time in he didn't know how long.

"My names William and I am a prince; tell me, where is your father at now?"

"Buttercup" thought for a second and pointed behind her.

"Well we got to the sport store and he told me to look around for a second while he grabbed something so I looked at some stuff but I couldn't find him so I thought he might be at the ice cream shop since he said we'd go there next."

For a second Spike felt like he should be offering praise to some deity responsible for his good fortune. Dru would love this girl; maybe now they could leave California for some proper dreary holiday weather. Suddenly he felt a tugging on his coat collar and looking down he realized she'd been asking a question.

"What's that cutie?"

She seemed put off for a second before continuing excitedly.

"If your a prince where's your horse?"

Thinking quickly he stood back up and motioned all around.

"That's why I was running precious; bloody animal just off and galloped away; don't suppose you'd like to help me look for her?"

Her smile glowed so brightly; Spike could have sworn he was standing in sunlight. Bouncing on her heels she flapped her arms and spun around.

"Yeah, can my daddy help?"

"Sure thing little bit; let's look for him at the ice cream shop."

Spike started leading her away from the sporting goods store; moving towards the exit; leading to the parking garage where the car he'd nicked was waiting.

Suddenly he felt something small and warm latch onto his hand; stopping he looked down and saw that his companion was holding it with her own.

He regarded her for a second before she smiled and said matter of factly.

"My mom always makes me hold her hand cause she doesn't wanna lose track of me."

Fighting an old voice that sounded suspiciously like that of his previous human self; he simply started them walking again.

"That's brilliant luv, your mum sounds like a sweet lady."

"She is...where's your princess?"

Spike peered around; cautious not to alert anyone of his actions.

"W'as that bit?"

"Where's your princess?"

"She's back at my castle luv."

"Why?"

"Because I hurt her feelings."

"Oh; I bet she'll get over it."

"Yeah...why's that?"

"You're a nice man."

Hank Summers finished purchasing his daughter Buffy a new pair of ice skates. Grabbing the bag he went back to where he'd left her only a few minutes...okay ten minutes ago. Seeing no children he quickly scanned all the aisles and found no trace of his little girl. Suddenly an icy feeling of fear gripped his heart in a vice and he rushed out the front of the store; hoping to see any sign of the littlest Summers woman. Looking to his left and right he scanned the faces of the children milling by; Buffy nowhere in sight. Seeing a security guard he started towards him until he felt a tug on his the back of his pants. Spinning around he saw his little girl standing there with a mile wide grin on her face.

"Can we get ice cream now?"

Kneeling down; Hank enveloped his daughter in an urgent hug.

"Buffy; where were you?"

"Prince William and I went looking for his horse; and then he said his princess was mad at him so I said it was okay cause he's a good prince and then he brought me back here and he wished me a merry Christmas...oh, and he said to tell you that if you ever lose me again you and him will have words. Can we get ice cream now?"

Hank breathed a sigh of relief; kissing Buffy on the top of her head; glancing around for Buffy's "prince" he missed the flash of white hair as it disappeared down the exit hallway.

Spike smiled amused, as he made his way to the hot-wired vehicle, Dru would have to settle for another doll. He wouldn't be looking for any other children and he certainly wouldn't play any games with her after what the little princess had said. Truth be told he should have been furious to have someone cast him as the good prince coming to save the day. But deep inside he couldn't help but be amazed by what the little girl had done; something no one save for his mother had ever attempted.

_She believed in me._

_**A/N: For those folks who are waiting for an update on Beginning of the End; please be patient for a little while longer. I'm not gonna make any promises until I get a few chapters finished, so that I can post regularly without any more lapses. Sorry that my professional writing endeavors forced me to put my fun stuff on the back burner.**_


End file.
